Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{5}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ \dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{5}} = 5^{-5-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{5}}} = 5^{-10}} $